


If You Dent That Hood, You’re Paying For It

by summerbummer



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Femslash, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Power Dynamics, Unresolved Sexual Tension, nothing nsfw, “ROCK IVE HAD IT- give me the girl who I incorrectly think is your gf”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbummer/pseuds/summerbummer
Summary: Revy gulped. A low purr came from Balalaika’s throat. “Play along, two hands, would you?”
Relationships: Balalaika/Rebecca "Revy" Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	If You Dent That Hood, You’re Paying For It

**Author's Note:**

> The isnt related to the main fic- WHICH WILL BE UPDATED SOON. I scrapped the first version of the chapter, because of course I did. I just wanted to show I was alive and well, this is from a quick chat I had with moonmessi, and I thought it right to do a short fic.
> 
> It’s not all that edited, I wrote it just now at work- I never feel like I should post short stories but here we are. The mogging au.

“-surely you must have _some_ sense of justice!” Rock exclaimed, arms by his sides as he took one step near Balalaika, mouth open in a state of determination, ready to have another philosophical debate and try to appeal to her non-existent better nature.

“Enough Rock, I’ve _had it_!” Balalaika flicked a cigarette from her fingers, and it sizzled on the ground as she quickly faced him. Her arm flew out towards him, the blonde moving her hips to the left. The action was quick and full of rage, as she shoved her shoulder to push Rock aside and lift a wide-eyed Revy by the collar of her jacket.

Revy tried to get an angled kick at Balalaika’s torso, completely thoughtless as to put a stop to her presumed death, cowboy boot cocking to the side and barely missing her as she was twisted away. Her hand found her gun when her back met the cold metal of the rental car’s hood, jacket rubbing on the wax that was lovingly rubbed on before Hotel Moscow. had even signed the paperwork.

Balalaika inserted herself between Revy’s legs, Stechkin stabbing into her sternum finished with a cool, controlled glare like she _had her exactly where she wanted her, no?_

Her hand was knocked from her gun, arm flung across the hood as she twitched to try and find it again. Rock was a few feet away, Revy tried to make out over Balalaika’s shoulder, his face in a state of shock and worry and a hundred other things that probably included Yukio. Boris faced the salaryman with a grim look. Revy, for a brief moment, figured the sergeant would fling Rock across the trunk, to make it even.

“Ms. Balalaika-“

“Shut it, _Rock_.” Balalaika snapped mildly, adjusting the barrel of her gun. As Revy bucked her hips weakly to shake the blonde off of her, the pressure increased. Blue eyes flicked to Revy’s red face. Balalaika lowered down, breasts grazing, as her lips found her ear. She smelled like cigarettes. Revy gulped. A low purr came from Balalaika’s throat. “Play along, two hands, would you?”

Like a secret between them. A fun little jab at Rock, and after it’s all done they all share a laugh. Revy turned her head away to get away from measured breaths on her neck. Balalaika chuckled lowly and raised her head.

She first tasted like wax. When their lips connected Revy melted instantly, to her disbelief, legs twitching around Balalaika and her arm flopped uselessly, scrambling to clutch onto something. The blonde kissed slowly, teasing open Revy’s mouth with a tongue flicking between her lips, moving her head to where she could easily slide it in. It was heated and tantalizing and Revy’s eyes slid shut.

If Rock had said something, or even Boris, Revy wouldn’t have been able to hear it, too focused on perfume and wavy tendrils in her face, a sharp nose pressing into her cheek. Revy’s lips hesitantly parted when she leaned her head up into the kiss, a soft moan leaving her when she felt Balalaika’s teeth. Her tongue thrust towards the blonde’s thoughtlessly, and it was met with calculated enthusiasm. Everything was moving too _slow_. Her face was burning, her whole body burning, body arching to only be pushed down by the Stechkin. She was too in shock to be embarrassed, too needy for the kiss to just _hurry up_ , but Balalaika kept it mockingly slow, because she obviously wanted to leave a lasting impression.

Balalaika hesitantly pulled away, pressing a chaste kiss before tilting and leaving another on Revy’s cheek. A small, contented smirk twitched as the blonde brought herself up to her full height.

Revy blinked up at her, too flustered to be upset. She wanted to punch her or kick her or beg her to rip off her turtleneck. Her fingers twitched for her gun but she lay limp. She wanted _more_ , she was swelling up with a rampant desire that was building up to _nothing_ . She had never found Fryface _hot_ before _how did I not know-_

The remains of lipstick were slathered over her mouth, when she wetted her lip to speak. “Sis-“

Balalaika wiped at her own mouth with a tissue, turning to Boris who was as shocked as he possibly could be. She sighed, tucking the tissue into her suit jacket pocket, casually speaking to her sergeant in Russian. Revy refused to look at Rock, dreading the future conversation. The garage was silent aside from the two gangsters talking, their voices echoing down the empty lot.

The blonde settled a hand on Revy’s knee at one point, like she was a part of the car _herself_. Her hand covered the entirely of it, cool where Revy’s body radiated heat. Revy tried to speak again when Balalaika returned her gaze to her.

“Park the car somewhere, will you?” Two large hands fixed her wrinkled skirt with a _yank_ , until it was comfortably sat in the middle of her thighs. The blonde reached into her other pocket and deliberately set the keys on Revy’s heaving stomach. Revy braved a look at Rock. He was humiliated, and completely silent.

Victorious, Balalaika let her hand rest on Revy for a moment, a rapturous look just for her. “ _Thanks_.”

Both of the Hotel Moscow members walked down the lot towards the elevator.


End file.
